Fuera de control
by MiloLM
Summary: Las Particularidades a veces pueden salirse de control, justo como les ocurre a ellos dos. En esa cita (arruinada). [Ligero TodoMomo].


**Título:** Fuera de control.

 **Personajes:** Todoroki Shōto, Yaoyorozu Momo, Uraraka Ochaco y Midoriya Izuku.

 **Pairing:** TodoMomo [Shōto x Momo].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 2190.

 **Notas:** Participé en la _TodoMomoWeek_ de **Amino** con este shot, y sólo quería compartirlo aquí también ^^

* * *

 **Summary:** Las Particularidades a veces pueden salirse de control, justo como les ocurre a ellos dos. En esa cita (arruinada).

* * *

 _ **Fuera de control**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Bien, Todoroki-kun! Tú puedes hacerlo —apoya Uraraka tan animada como siempre. Y a su lado, Midoriya asiente casi igual de entusiasmado—. ¡Ve con todo!

—Pero no traje nada. —Contesta el bicolor con monotonía y ligeros tintes de confusión. La chica quiere golpearse la frente.

—No... Todoroki-kun, en realidad no lo dice literalmente —aclara Deku algo nervioso y con una sonrisa ansiosa. Shōto lo mira como buscando respuestas—. Son palabras de aliento, es todo.

—Ah. —Finalmente lo capta y se siente estúpido, pero no cambia su expresión. Y culpa a sus nervios por estar en un momento tan crucial como ese.

Bien, bien. Debe de repasar todo lo que tiene que hacer. Primero que nada aceptar fielmente que ha surgido una especie de "enamoramiento" dentro suyo hacia Yaoyorozu Momo, la alumna más aplicada de la clase y que toma asiento a su lado. No sabe desde cuándo siente eso, pero tampoco es que se moleste mucho en averiguarlo. Así que en cuanto los sentimientos ya fueron difíciles de ignorar se decidió por consultarlo con alguien más (Uraraka y Midoriya —qué gran idea), que le dieron la típica sugerencia que había rechazado desde un comienzo pero que al final terminó aceptando:

 _Pedirle salir a la chica._

Ok, ok. No sonaba mal y era una buena idea que le ayudaría a saber si la muchacha de la Particularidad de Creación puede al menos darle una oportunidad. Aunque sería más fácil si no sintiera sus piernas temblar o su corazón bombear y golpear su pecho como endemoniado.

 _Definitivamente irá a ver a Recovery Girl después, sólo para cerciorarse de que no sufre algún desperfecto cardíaco._

Y entonces con cada metro que avanza sus pies se hacen más y más pesados y la idea de darse vuelta como bailarina de ballet y salir corriendo dando la excusa de que debe ir al baño no le suena nada mal. Quizá pierda su dignidad con esa huida pero vale la pena... sí... (En realidad no está seguro. Nada es seguro). Pero descarta la idea lo más que puede y sigue avanzando, y agradece que sus demás compañeros estén todos metidos en sus cosas a tal punto de que nadie nota cómo Todoroki Shōto se acerca casi de manera monótona, y sudando como si estuviera en medio del desierto bajo un sol abrazador de ochenta grados, a una tranquila y solitaria Yaoyorozu Momo —y también agradece que Jirō no esté cerca porque todo estaría peor de ser así (y probablemente la estrategia de salir corriendo sí sea utilizada).

Y entonces se detiene frente la mesa de ella. No pasa mucho para que la muchacha levante la mirada con curiosidad.

—¿Todoroki-san?

Ah... Qué voz tan preciosa, tan relajante y dulce que le da tantas ganas de... ir a esconderse lo más pronto posible, aunque eso signifique aplastar su orgullo. Y es que le encanta, demasiado. Por eso se queda de piedra sin poder decir nada y con miles de pensamientos negativos —y su rostro sigue siendo tan frío como su Particularidad en su lado derecho. Debería al menos dar una señal de que no es una estatua.

 _No puede. Se queda paralizado._

Y entonces recuerda el consejo de Deku y Uraraka antes de toda esa situación tan (suicida) incómoda.

" _ **Sólo dile lo que te dice tu corazón."**_

¿Debería tomarlo como...?

—Yaoyorozu —la nombra finalmente luego de un tiempo y ella sigue mirándolo fijamente—. Yo... tengo algo que decirte.

—Adelante, Todoroki-san.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio vagamente camuflado y entonces se arma de valor y dirige sus manos ligeramente temblorosas a las de ella. Las agarra con delicadeza, como si fuera la cosa más preciada y frágil que podría tener nunca. Y la pelinegra queda confundida y avergonzada por tales actos.

—Thumb, thumb, thumb...

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Un poco atrás, tanto Izuku como Ochaco se dan un palmazo en la frente.

 _«¡Todoroki-kun, no debías tomar eso del corazón literalmente!»_

 ** _. . ._**

—Así que Todoroki-san quiere salir conmigo. —Momo no puede evitar resumir toda la explicación que ha terminado por darle Uraraka luego de que ésta misma y Deku tuvieran que intervenir para que su amigo no hiciera más desastre y ridículo.

La muchacha de mejillas rosas asiente un poco ansiosa y avergonzada. Yaoyorozu lo procesa y observa de reojo por milésimas de segundos a Shōto, quien se mantiene inexpresivo por fuera pero que de sus ojos se escapan esos dejes de curiosidad, esperando a por su respuesta ante la propuesta.

Ríe suavemente y con elegancia. Su risa no es de maldad, es sincera y dulce y al muchacho le cosquillea el estómago y se siente derretir.

—No le veo el problema. —Afirma ella finalmente con ese tono tan calmado suyo.

Todoroki se siente feliz. Tanto, que ha activado su poder de hielo y congeló a Izuku.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oye, preciosa.

Ante ese llamado levanta la vista de su teléfono, donde marcaba el chat y los mensajes que había compartido con su compañero heterocrómatico, para posar sus orbes de ébano sobre el desconocido chico y los dos más que le acompañan. Ellos sonríen altaneros y a ella no le agrada esas expresiones tan vulgares —pero se abstiene de decir algo inoportuno y grosero.

—¿Qué desean? —pregunta amablemente mostrando una sonrisa afable y dulce. Modales ante todo.

—No seas tan fría, linda. No necesitas tanta cordialidad —alega el muy descarado acercándose un par de pasos, y por instinto Yaoyorozu retrocede—. Déjanos invitarte una bebida, ¿quieres?

Y estira su brazo para tocarle el rostro pero antes de apartarla de un manotazo otra mano le detiene al chico a mitad del camino congelado un poco de la ropa en el acto, y todos se giran a ver esa masa de aura pesada y oscura que rodea a un joven de ojos chispeantes de azul y gris.

—Lo siento, ella viene conmigo —aclara el muchacho de cabello bicolor portando una expresión fría pero denotando en sus orbes el instinto asesino—. Así que preferiría que no se entrometieran.

 _(Jamás habían visto a los ojos de la muerte... hasta ese mismo momento, dentro de ese chico.)_

—Ok, ok —acepta disimulando su nerviosismo y se aleja soltándose del agarre que amenazaba con congelar sus huesos—. Yo solamente quería hacer pasar un buen rato a la chica.

Todoroki sigue inexpresivo pero cuando intenta activar sus dos Particularidades Momo lo detiene poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriendo dulce.

 _No necesitan ir a la comisaría por intento de asesinato y tortura en su primera cita._

—Por favor, agradecería que no arruinen nuestra salida, gracias.

La decidida y amable voz de la muchacha deja helados al grupito, y Momo, tomando de la mano a Shōto, ambos emprenden marcha hacia el restaurante en el que sería la dichosa cita.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿No te molestó?

La pelinegra deja de beber su café para mirarle. Después de diez minutos sentados en esa cafetería finalmente Todoroki se ha dignado a hablar, y soltar precisamente algo que no entiende, y ni siquiera le está mirando a la cara. Su mirada de azul y gris está en algún punto inexistente de la mesa.

—¿A qué se refiere, Todoroki-san? —se atreve a preguntar en tanto le dirige una mirada de confusión.

Él levanta la cabeza para observarla, sólo por unos momentos, y de nuevo la dirige hacia cualquier lado.

—A esos chicos que se acercaron a ti —aclara con tintes de enojo al nombrarlos—. ¿No te molestó eso?

 _«¿Te preocupabas por eso, Todoroki-san?»_

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Momo, una llena de dulzura.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a que se me acerquen de esa manera —contesta tranquilamente y él le vuelve a mirar con inexpresividad—. Aunque no esperaba que viniera a salvarme.

Enseguida las mejillas de Shōto se tiñen ligeramente de rojo. Eso le parece tierno hasta que...

—¡Todoroki-san, está quemando la mesa!

Y luego de congelar la mayor parte del establecimiento por culpa de la desesperación de intentar apagar las llamas, y que ella prácticamente hubiera creado sin querer gracias al mismo sentimiento un montón de matrioshkas que hicieron tropezar a las personas que intentaron huir, tuvieron que retirarse antes de que llamaran a sus padres por tal escándalo.

 _ **. . .**_

—No es intencional —habla de pronto Todoroki rompiendo con el silencio mientras ambos caminan tranquilos por el parque. Levanta una mano y enciende algo de fuego en su palma—. De alguna manera mi poder se activa sin que yo lo quiera.

—Um... Quizá debería consultarlo con algún profesional —sugiere atenta y ligeramente preocupada observando las llamas del chico—. ¿Deberíamos hacerlo ahora que estamos fuera?

—No es necesario —declara rápidamente y se detiene, ella también. Ambos se quedan mirando por un momento y Shōto le regala una ligera sonrisa—. Prefiero acompañarte todavía en lo que queda del día.

Momo queda helada y luego su rostro se vuelve un tomate en tanto su corazón es un revoltijo de palpitaciones incesantes que le golpean con fuerza. Hace calor y sabe que no es culpa de la Particularidad chico así que se toma las mejillas cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento vano de calmarse.

—Yaoyorozu... Estás creando corazones.

Abre los ojos de golpe y observa lo que tiene a su alrededor.

Un montón de corazones rojos, hechos de algodón o algo parecido a eso, los rodea por completo. Sin demasiados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Además de eso, ¿por qué los hizo?

—¡L-lo siento! —Se disculpa rápidamente aún con el rostro coloreado en carmesí—. No fue intencional, Todoroki-san. Ni siquiera sé por qué me sucede esto.

—Es lo mismo que me sucede a mí —afirma entonces tomando uno de los corazones entre sus manos, y ella no puede sino avergonzarse totalmente sin saber porqué. De pronto el muchacho abre los ojos como habiendo descubierto algo—. Quizá esto sea contagioso.

Yaoyorozu jadea impactada.

—¿Usted cree eso?

—Sí.

—Entonces deberíamos consultarlo lo antes posible.

—Sí.

—Oh —suelta de pronto con tonos de desilusión y ligeras tristezas. Aparta la mirada causándole curiosidad al bicolor—. Y yo que esperaba pasar más tiempo con usted.

Y entonces todo silencio.

Momo procesa sus palabras. Y es cuando vuelve a enrojecerse totalmente para volver a crear un montón de corazones a una velocidad increíble. Y por otro lado Shōto ha congelado el césped y puesto a incendiar un árbol que alzaba sus ramas sobre ellos.

Algo lejos y escondidos detrás de unos arbustos Uraraka baja los binoculares y suspira con cansancio.

—¿No crees que esto es demasiado, Uraraka-san? —pregunta Izuku a su lado ciertamente nervioso a ser descubierto infraganti espiando a sus dos compañeros en su cita.

—Por supuesto que no, Deku-kun —afirma decidida la castaña volviendo a ponerse los binoculares para observar cómo de nuevo se arma un lío con las particularidades fuera de control de los enamorados—. Esos dos son un peligro cuando están juntos y es nuestro deber evitar que algo malo suceda.

—Tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos en esa cafetería... —Recuerda el peliverde con una sonrisa que es de todo menos felicidad.

Mientras tanto los dos mejores de la clase intentan controlar un poco más sus poderes para no terminar arruinando más de la cuenta esa salida.

 _(Pero no deberían tener más citas fuera de casa, por el bien de la humanidad.)_

—Yaoyorozu, yo... —empieza a hablar de nuevo con cierto nerviosismo y ella le observa con curiosidad esperando a que termine—... quisiera darte algo.

Levanta su mano derecha y crea enseguida un poco de hielo hasta darle una forma, el de un diamante mediano. Y luego se lo pasa sin mirarla directamente.

—¿Te importaría aceptar...?

—Es precioso, Todoroki-san —dice con sinceridad y un gran brillo en los ojos en tanto sujeta entre sus manos la preciosa forma de cristal frio—. Muchas gracias.

—Sólo es un regalo simple e improvisado —declara volviendo a su semblante inexpresivo de siempre—. Pero me alegra que te guste.

—Deme un momento —pide entonces y enseguida en su mano crea una piedra preciosa en forma de diamante, con la mitad blanca y la otra roja—. Tenga, Todoroki-san.

El joven agarra el obsequio y sus ojos brillan en emoción.

—Se parece a mí.

Momo ríe divertida por esa tierna expresión.

Ambos sólo sonríen alegres recordando todos los sucesos anteriores y guardándose los obsequios con todo el cariño del mundo.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
